An intravascular catheter is used for providing central venous nutrition and performing dialysis treatment. It may be desirable for medical devices that have a portion thereof placed inside the body to have an antimicrobial layer formed thereon. Antimicrobial layers may be formed with an antimicrobial agent such as antibiotics coated on the surface. In embodiments, the antimicrobial agent may be continually released from the surface while inside the body.
Therefore, there are proposals for various technologies for coating the surface of a medical apparatus with an antimicrobial agent. For example, JP Patent H11-504241 produces an antimicrobial composition by dissolving an antimicrobial agent in an organic solvent and adding an alkalising agent. This composition may be used to form a coating on the surface of a catheter and the like. However, as most antibiotics that include antimicrobial agents have high polarity and do not dissolve in an organic solvent, the above method is only feasible with only a few antibiotics having low polarity, and can not be applied to most antibiotics.